


Send me Centricide requests

by IAmSad



Category: The Centricide (Webseries)
Genre: Angst, M/M, So much death, Will edit tags with every new finished work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28986000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmSad/pseuds/IAmSad
Summary: The title says all.
Relationships: Anarcho-Capitalist/Libertarian (Centricide), Communist/White Identitarian | Nazi (Centricide)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 30





	1. Introduction

I want to get creative but rarely have any ideas. Please send me requests and I will try my best to get them all done. I will close this at the end of February so this doesn't go on for too long.

Quick rule:  
I will NOT write: porn, anything I deem too embarrassing (sorry), Homonat, lesbians, Realicide characters (didn't watch, will not watch), or any communist revolutions.  
I will basically write anything else. And to specify gore and crackfics are fine. You can tell me if you want me to write in first- or third-person narrator (as some people have a preference).

That's all, thank you!


	2. AuthUnity - Last Ones Standing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by unoriginal_platypus

He crouched over a stinking ditch as he waited for the other to get into his field of view. The ground was covered in blood and rotten flesh. The flies buzzed and were probably the only living creatures left that were still happy. In his ears rang the poems of Friedrich Hölderlin as he slowly positioned himself newly, his rifle following with his movement. He had stolen it from Ancap after he had left the other to rot. Nazi's eyes were fixated on the river. Was it just his bad mood or did the Garonne really lost his charm? Ever since the recent events, a lot of things have lost their charm.

As he heard a rustling noise behind him, he quickly turned around. It was the Communist. Of course, who else could it be? After all, they have killed all the others. Maybe they should have stopped after the Centricide. Maybe they should have not united against the anarchists. He tried to quickly pull the trigger, but the bigger man simply pushed the rifle aside, making Nazi shot into the blue sky instead. And so the rifle fell out of his hands and into the already blood covered dirt. Would they soon color it an even brighter red?

“Nazi.” the Communist said. He seemed tired, so tired that his Russian accent slipped through heavier as usual. His glance was sharp. “Commie.” The other spat back and returned the eye contact. He would not go down so easily. They stayed like that for a while. Both of them weren't quite sure what it was that was holding them back. They have said it themselves before, if there was no common enemy anymore, they would be no reason to work together with the other any longer. At first, the common enemy were the centrists and then the anarchists. But now... There was no common enemy anymore. The Communist nor Nazi had much common ground together, but the thought of what would come next still left an awful aftertaste.

“It doesn't have to end this way, Nazi.” Tankie said, but he didn't sound very convincing himself. Nazi had to hold himself back to not start laughing like a hyena. “Listen to me, you dumb Slavic fuck. When I joined the Centricide it was for one reason; to kill a group of people. When I joined our Authoritarian Unity it was for one reason: to kill a group of people. Now the only group of people who are holding humanity back to gift us all our ethnostates is your group of people.“ Regardless of what he said, he didn't make any sign to pick up the rifle that was laying in the dirt. 

„Nazi, people are bound together by class, not by race. If you continue to act against the well-being of the proletariat I will have no other choice but to get rid of y-“ Nazi raised his hands in the air. „Okay then, Commie! Tell me, if you came here to kill me, where is your goddamn gun?!“ It was silent for a moment. Tankie seemed to slightly narrow his eyes at the question, but then decided on ignoring it and continued speaking. „I'm sure if you abandoned your fascist views, the Sixth International would happily accept-“ „Fucking hell Commie, I didn't think I would have to ever tell you this, there is no middle way between us too. Have you turned into a goddamn pussy now? You know what, sure, fine, if you don't do it, I will do it!“

The right-winged Authoritarian angrily pushed the other away and picked up the rifle from the ground. He turned around again, aimed, but the Communist once more punched the weapon out of his hands. Tankie was sure that the other could have easily prevented this from happening, but it seemed like Nazi secretly didn't want to do this either. „Wait.“ Tankie placed his hands on his shoulders, which just resulted in the other making an irritated noise and pushing back against the other's chest. The Communist lost his balance from the pressure and since Nazi was supporting himself on Tankie's chests, he also fell.

„Fuck,“ The Communist cursed, but quickly changed the positions by pushing the other Authoritarian off him and on the ground. After doing so, he sat himself down on Nazi's stomach. „Nazi.“ He tried to get his attention, but the other seemed too occupied with trying to get the bigger male of him. „I don't have time for your stupid games, Slav.“ he growled. The Communist just rolled his eyes. „Nazi, just answer me one thing.“ „What?“ The other instantly spat back.  
„That one night when you kissed me, did you mean it?“ The struggling under him immediately stopped. Nazi stared up at him as the other has taken his ability to talk. That night was still vivid to him. He tried to ban it out of his mind, but it would always come back. Why did the Communist, of all things, have to mention it now? Tankie was only making it harder on both of them. 

But even though it was a moment Nazi would rather forget, he hasn't actually regretted it. It had been the night right after their victory over the centrists. All four of them, Ancom and Ancap included, have gotten shit-faced drunk. It was a great party and the two Authoritarian have ended up playing some video games in Nazi's room. Eventually, in the comfortable silence of the eve, Nazi have leaned closer to the Communist and softly kissed him. To all of his surprise, Tankie actually kissed back. 

Nazi had to swallow hard as he looked into the brown eyes of the others. He really wanted it, but hey knew he couldn't have it and Tankie should know so as well. And so he finally opened his mouth to answer. „No, you goddamn homo. I was drunk! And you were too! Don't tell me you actually think I like you, or worse, even more than so.“ Nazi had always felt pride in his ability to lie and push back degenerate feelings perfecly. But maybe right now, not so much. 

Tankie seemed to be disappointed at the answer, but not really surprised. He shakily took a breath and then breathed out again. Nazi rolled his eyes at this blatant sign of weakness and hesitation in front of him. „Well, there really is no other way around it, huh?“ He asked, his voice tainted with sadness. Nazi wondered if Tankie's voice has also sounded like that as he has put a bullet through Ancom's head. If Tankie has said anything at all during that incident. „No.“ Nazi simply answered with a cold tone.

While Tankie was distracted with emotions, Nazi took that as a chance to try and struggle out once more. He succeeded, pushing Tankie over with the act, and then Nazi heaved himself up. He grabbed the rifle for the third and probably last time this day. When he was ready to aim, Tankie was up already. He grabbed the rifle out of his opponent's hands. Nazi responded to that by forcefully punching the Communist on the nose, letting it escape a disgusting cracking sound. The Communist slightly screamed at that, his eyes flaring up in anger and he pushed the Nazi to the ground. This time he didn't sit down on him but pressed his boots down hard on the other's chest.

He quickly held the barrel against Nazi's forehead and he leaned down closer. Nazi seemed to be weirdly amused by this play and smiled up at his opponent. „Do it.“ Tankie narrowed his eyes together. His hands felt sweaty on the metal of the gun. „Do it already. I know you're stronger than this.“ The Communist focused his eyes on the blue eyes in front of him. He slowly brushed his finger over the trigger. They truly were no other way to settle this. The both of them could never compromise. That would be like acting against your very own nature. „It was a lie by the w-“ Before Nazi could end the sentence an alarming loud bang went through the air. 

Tankie has pressed down the trigger without thinking. Now he wouldn't even be able to hear Nazi's last thoughts fully. Ah, oh well, it wasn't anything important, right? Tankie still stared at the blue eyes as he let the rifle slip out of his hands. He fell on his knees. 

What was a lie? Oh. The kiss. Of course. Of course, it was a lie. Tankie should be happy to be the last ideology left. He should be happy that he has given humanity true communism by making sure that there was no other alternative to it. But for some reason, instead of celebrating his victory, he was stuck with memories in his head of a person that was no longer here and would never return either.

His cheeks slowly got wet as he looked up at the blue sky, he wouldn't dare to look at the dirt that was covered in red blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't proof-read, I'm sorry...  
> I wanted to originally kill them both but was not sure how to do that. So yeah,  
> communism wins ig


	3. LibCap - Would die for you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by JinnIsFinanciallyFailing

It was a sunny day. Libertarian and Ancap were walking down a sidewalk, leading to a big empty area. In the center of that area was a wishing well, covered in gold foil, and around that were various shops. All of the items inside looked rather expensive and the owners of said shops seemed to really like bright flashing advertising posters. And right over the two lovebirds was a long thick glass bridge with a gray metal framework and legs, who were attached to the roofs of the high shop buildings. On that bridge laid a railway and every few seconds a fancy colored train, with, mind you, no graffiti on it, would pass by. 

The two men stopped in front of the fancy wishing well. In the water were a few red leaves, but besides that, the water was really clean. There were not many people around, but when a person would walk by, they would look at the two at aw. After all, they were both very well known in this town and it was rather rare that one would see them without their bodyguards. One might wonder why. Well, it was a special day, so Ancap decided to make sure no one would annoy them. - Not even his loyal well-paid bodyguards. This area was a safe space, without any poor people (ew), so it should be fine. “I couldn't spend my Valentine's Day any better than with you, babe.” Ancap slurred out, his face slightly red from a little bit too much wine that they had earlier. He laid an arm around his boyfriend and Libertarian started to giggle. 

“I enjoy it very much as well. But really, it doesn't matter much what we do. I always enjoy being beside you.” He purred back and laid an arm around Ancap as well, to make sure his drunk lover wouldn't fall gracelessly into the water. 

“You know,” Ancap started, suddenly his voice sounding more careful and slow. Libertarian turned his head around to him. “What?” He asked back, worrying that it could be something bad, but Ancap gave him a smile that washed all of his worries away in an instant. “The shirt I gifted to you was meant seriously,” Ancap explained sheepishly and Libertarian raised an eyebrow. He looked down at the shirt Ancap has given him this morning. It was a yellow v-neck shirt with a black-colored inscription saying: “Hurt my husband and I will break the NAP.” Libertarian smiled.

As he looked up again, Ancap was on his knees. Carefully, the other right-winged ideology took Libertarian's hand in his. Libertarian's face instantly turned as red as the flag of the USSR. Ancap's smile was full of love and admiration as he spoke; “Libertarian, I have been fine on my own for a long time, but now I couldn't imagine a life without you anymore. Together we can have the biggest Bitcoin Farm on earth. So I ask you, here and now...” Ancap's free hand slowly went to his right pocket. “would you want to become my-”

A loud shattering sound of glass interrupted Ancap's speech and the two Rightists looked to their left, to where the sound has come from. And right there stood a group of people, in mostly back clothing, looking gloomy at them. Some of them wore red scarves, which covered their face. But the probably most memorable detail about them were the assault rifles in their hands. Instantly, the alarm of one of the shops went on. The alarm bells in Ancap's mind also went on. 

One of the guys in black clothing whispered to the other; "Oh shit, you were right. They're actually here." The addressed person nodded their head, "I told you. This is our chance. Down with the bourgeoise pigs!" They yelled and one of them took this as the sign to raise the assault rifle and aim at Ancap, who was currently furiously tipping at his phone. A trigger was pulled. A shot rang in the air.

Ancap might have been fast enough to notify his private police of the undesired guests in this part of town, but he wasn't fast enough to dodge the bullet that was coming his way. But someone else was. Libertarian.

Ancap's heart stopped as he watched Libertarian fall to the ground with a pained groan. Ancap's phone immediately dropped to the ground and his screen broke. Without much thinking, he grabbed for the pistol hidden in his right shoe and simply shot the first person that came to his view. His whole body was running on autopilot and so he didn't even flinch or notice as a bullet graced his cheek.

The Rightist could only watch as he saw more and more of the attackers fall to the ground, this time not shot by him, but people behind him. The group of revolutionaries ran into different directions to take cover from the gunfight that broke out. Normally Ancap would chase them down, but he didn't have time for this. Something else was way more important.

With a blurry vision, probably from tears that he just didn't notice yet, Ancap looked down. There he laid, his trade partner, his best workmate, his first love, his meant-to-be husband. Libertarian looked at him, trying to smile through his obvious pain. With shaky hands, Ancap quickly put his hands under Libertarian's armpits and carried him over to the nearest shop entrance. The shop assistant seemed to be no longer here, either they have joined the gunfight or quickly fled. Ancap didn't care. 

The comfortable-looking orange couch usually meant for trying on shoes, seemed like a good place to lay down Libertarian. After doing so, Ancap looked around fanatically trying to find something, anything, that could help stop the bleeding of Libertarian's chest area. He eventually grabbed a fancy jacket and pressed it down on his fellow Rightists' chests. Then he wanted to call his private doctor, and tell him to pick up Libertarian immediately, but to Ancap's surprise, he couldn't find his phone in his pocket.

"Ancap," Libertarian said with a shaky voice, which immediately made Ancap stop looking for his phone and look at his lover instead. "Libertarian! Babe! Don't leave me now!" He pressed the unpaid jacket onto Libertarian's chest with more force. "You can't leave me, that was written nowhere in our contract." Libertarian slightly giggled, but quickly gave up on that as it made him spit up some blood. "Shhh! Don't make it worse as it is..." Ancap worryingly placed a finger over his lover's lips and then rubbed some of the blood away.

"I would love to be your husband." Libertarian smiled up at him, his smile full of genuine happiness, but under it laid a deep sadness and the horrible realization, that he's not going to make it. Ancap tried to smile back, but instead, just more tears left his eyes. "Will you kiss me?" Libertarian asked now, his voice was a bit raspier than from a few seconds ago. Ancap just silently nodded. 

The Right-winged ideology leaned down to kiss the other, locking their lips deeply together without minding the little blood. After Ancap removed his lips again Libertarian's face seemed peaceful, but so motionless. His eyes looked dead. Ancap's heartbeat beat louder and faster. It felt like it will jump out of his chest any minute. He quickly placed one of his ears on Libertarian's bloody chest. 

He could hear nothing. Total horror went down Ancap's spine.

His hands felt cold as he removed his head from Libertarian's chest. As he looked down, he couldn't draw his eyes away from his lover's chest. Both the jacket and shirt were totally ruined and covered in red blood. Oh, how much Ancap hated the color red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> > Me trying to come up with a non-cringy title  
> hhhhhhhh  
> Btw the next one will probably come on monday


End file.
